


8 Healing Kittens

by hopelocklet



Series: 12 Days Of (Drarry) Christmas [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Healer Draco Malfoy, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelocklet/pseuds/hopelocklet
Summary: Harry finds a box of kittens abandoned in an alley, so naturally he gets Draco, his good friend, to heal them.





	8 Healing Kittens

“I didn't know where else to go,” was the first thing Harry said when he showed up at Draco’s flat late at night on Christmas Eve. Harry was flustered and he was levitating a large cardboard box behind himself.

Draco gave Harry a skeptical once over before sighing and letting Harry in.

“What's in the box, Harry?” Draco asked, sounding resigned, as Harry gently set down the box on Draco’s coffee table. 

Harry faced Draco with an apprehensive expression. “Now, Draco, I don't want you to get upset.”

Draco shook his head and sighed again. “What have you done now?”

“Nothing bad, I promise. I was just walking home from a party at  _ Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes _ and I heard a sound coming from a back alley. I went into the alley and found this,” Harry said, gesturing to the box on the table. 

“What is in the box, Harry?” Draco asked forcefully.

Harry avoided eye contact with Draco as he said, “Kittens.”

“What?” Draco walked around Harry to open the box and found that, indeed, there were eight mewling kittens inside. Draco's expression warmed in response to the cuteness of the tiny animals, but then he asked, “Why did you bring them here?”

“Well, I was hoping you could, you know, be their healer,” Harry said, looking down at his feet. “Merlin knows how long they were out in the cold for, so I figured they would need a vet or something, and Luna’s out of town so you’re my only option.”

“I’m an EMW, Harry. I heal  _ people _ , you know,  _ humans _ .”

“I know,” Harry said, falling onto Draco’s couch in defeat. Obviously Harry knew that Draco was an Emergency Medi-Wizard, because they became friends during the many times Draco would patch up Harry after an Auror mission. “I just thought there might be something you could do. They’re really small and weak and I didn’t want them to die.”   
Draco frowned at Harry and then looked back in the box. After a moment, he said, “I’ll try my best.”

Harry brightened immediately. “You think you can help them?”

Draco glared, but there was no heart in it. “That’s not what I said.”

“Thank you,” Harry said delightedly. He was so happy about it that he gave Draco a kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen to make them both some tea, not even noticing the scarlet blush staining Draco’s cheeks after the kiss.

“Just a peck on the cheek,” Draco said to himself as he lifted the first kitten out of the box. “Don’t overthink it.”

…

“So what’re you going to do with the kittens now?” Draco asked as he set down kitten number five on a pillow to cuddle with the other four he’d treated.

Harry smiled. “Name them.”

Draco snorted. “Not what I meant.”

“I know. But I think they deserve names. How about we call this one McGonagall?”

Draco laughed. “Merlin no. How about Samuel?”

“You can’t name a cat Samuel!”

“But you can name a cat McGonagall? Something’s off about that.”

Suddenly the kitten Harry was stroking hissed and used its paw to push Harry’s hand away. “Hm, this one’s feisty. Let’s name him Draco Junior.”

Draco scrunched up his nose in distaste. “There can’t be two Dracos.” Then he set down the  sleepy sixth kitten on Harry’s lap. “Look, Harry, this one’s lazy, we should name him Harry Junior.”

“Ha ha. Very funny,” Harry said sarcastically, but he smiled at Draco and Draco smiled back, and they were smiling at each other in that sweet way only two people who were in love could.

Draco was casting a diagnostic charm on the seventh kitten when Harry exclaimed, “Oh, I’ve got it, I’ve got it! We name them after Santa’s reindeers. There’s eight of them, right? And there’s eight kittens. It’s perfect.”

Draco focused on the charm for second, but when it was done he turned to Harry with a confused expression. “Why?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. In honor of the season, I guess.”

“What?” A beat, then Draco’s face transformed into a look of shock. “Oh my God, Christmas. It’s Christmas tomorrow, isn’t it?”

Harry checked his watch. “Christmas is in fourteen minutes, actually.” Draco still looked stricken, so Harry said, “You obviously didn’t realize that it’s Christmas. You probably have plans, don’t you? I’m sorry, I’ll go.” Harry moved the kitten off of his lap and started to make his way to the door, but Draco caught his arm.

“No, don’t go. I don’t have plans. I’ve just been working so much lately that the days have gotten away from me and I forgot…” Draco shook his head in shame. “Stay, please. I haven’t finished with the kittens yet. And honestly, Harry, there’s no one I’d rather spend Christmas with.”

Harry’s heart fluttered. “Really? Me too. I mean, tha-”

Draco stopped Harry’s words with, “We can talk about it later. Right now, you take Blitzen-” Draco passed the kitten in his hands to Harry- “and I’ll heal Vixen.”

Harry nodded, his eyes displaying his anticipation to say what he’d been trying to say to Draco for months now.

…

Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen were all asleep on their pillow when the clock struck twelve.

Harry and Draco were on the couch, just finishing up the discussion they’d been meaning to have for the longest time, full of “ _ I didn’t know if you felt the same way _ ”s and “ _ I always thought you deserved better _ ”s and “ _ you’re my best friend _ ”s and “ _ I want to be with you” _ s. 

Harry glanced at his watch just as Draco leaned in for a kiss. 

“Happy Christmas,” Harry said against his lips. 

Draco just smiled and gave Harry the best gift he could ever ask for- Draco Malfoy’s heart.


End file.
